In the pharmaceutical field, medicants can be packaged in a first type of container and need to be transferred to a second type of container. The reason could be that the second type of container is a specialized one which is difficult to fill on known production lines. A second situation can arise when it is desired to transfer a fluid into a second container which may contain a second drug component which is to be mixed with the first fluid. In this regard, reference may be had to PCT Application CA2005/001839, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.